1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a novel form of a space station. More particularly, it relates to a geometric form in which modules are interconnected and to the assemblies for connecting controlled atmosphere modules to form a structure connected together in an improved geometrical configuration using an improved interconnection assembly and utility channel connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of space station configurations is known in the prior art. However, a characteristic which tends to prevail in prior art space station designs is that they tend to import gravity bound geometric conventions to a gravity free atmosphere. Examples of prior art space station designs are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: 3,144,219, issued Aug. 11, 1964 to Schnitzer; 3,169,725, issued Feb. 16, 1965 to Berglund; 3,300,162, issued Jan. 24, 1967 to Maynard et al.; 3,332,640, issued July 25, 1967 to Nesheim; 3,348,352, issued Oct. 24, 1967 to Cummings; 3,478,986, issued Nov. 18, 1969 to Fogarty; 3,744,739, issued July 10, 1973 to Weaver et al.; 4,057,207, issued Nov. 8, 1977 to Hogan; 4,299,066, issued Nov. 10, 1981 to Thompson; 4,308,699, issued Jan. 5, 1982 to Slysh; and 4,377,266, issued Mar. 22, 1983 to Belew et al. While these patents show that the art of space station construction is a well developed one, a need remains for further improvements in such construction, in order to improve safety, ease and versatility of handling and interconnection, and interconnection of utilities among modular units making up a space station or other controlled atmosphere environment.